Jerod
Jerod is a 2015 superhero film and the third instalment in Phase 1 of the Wonder Cinematic Universe. It stars Matt Lanter, Emilia Clarke, Vincent Cassel, Elizabeth Henstridge, Dean Geyer, Donald Sutherland, Lynda Carter and Robbie Amell. The film premiered on September 4, 2015, directed by Sebastian Goessett, and written by Gavin Conover, Will Chung and Edith Brumfield. Plot A powerful warrior from the world of Merkon, Jerod is sent to Earth by his father, the ruler of Merkon, for the death of his brother. During his stay on Earth, Jerod falls in love with a journalist, who helps him heal from his ordeal. An alien species from a distant galaxy takes this opportunity to kill Jerod in order to take over the world of Merkon, and Earth is an obstacle they are willing to destroy to accomplish their agendas. Cast * Matt Lanter as Jerod Mercan * Emilia Clarke as Audrey Treadwell * Vincent Cassel as Ulmer Mercan * Ashley Johnson as Debby Iverson * Dean Geyer as Kurt Pinto * Donald Sutherland as Allard Mercan * Lynda Carter as Laila Mercan * Robbie Amell as Jaggar Mercan Production Pre-Production The film's script was started early 2014, which had to be finished by Gavin Conover, Will Chung and Edith Brumfield when Aaron Moon stepped down as writer for the film, to focus more on the transition for Fanfic. The script was re-written instead of continued as Conover and Chung wanted to write the story starting from Jerod's story in Mercant, instead of the original story of starting at the time Jerod's brother was led to his death. On March 2014, Alden Wolff and Colton Holguin had joined the film as the screenwriters, with the script finished by Summer of 2014. Casting Garrett Hedlund was first offered the lead role of the film. He took the offer, but dropped out of the role a few months after because of other commitments. By that time, Clarke had already been cast and so Matt Lanter took the role through auditions. By November 2014, the principal cast has been casted, including Donald Sutherland and Lynda Carter, who plays the ruler of Merkon and the father and mother of Jerod. Robbie Amell was cast as Jerod's younger brother, while Vincent Cassel was cast as Sutherland's brother. Dean Geyer and Ashley Johnson was cast as close friends of Clarke. Filming Principal photography began on December 2014 around India. Scenes were filmed in Las Vegas, Nevada from January to February 19. Filming resumed in Florida on February 22, 2015, where the rest of the film was to take place, including scenes from Merkon, which was all shot using green screen in a soundstage. Filming officially concluded in Miami on May 12, 2015. Post-Production Industrial Light & Magic was one of the companies that completed the special effects for the film, including the design for the fictional world of Merkon. The skylines in Singapore inspired the architecture for the structures in Merkon. On May 28, 2015, it was announced that the film would be shown in IMAX 3D. Release The film was scheduled for release on October 2, 2015. However, Wonder announced that a number of its films will premiere earlier than planned. The release for the film was moved a month earlier to September 4, 2015.